Sun God Jarco
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Jarco: Sun God Jarco The ruler of Temuku Island and Sun God from pre-historic era. A long time ago Jarco was worshiped by his people as the God of Land and Sea and it was all thanks to his power that can he used to control the wind and giving life to plant by using the Sun's light and heat. Jarco's background data was said that he was abandoned by his parents, the human and God due to the fact that Jarco is an unwanted baby, but nevertheless, the fate still coursing through his blood that tells him he will be a great Demi-God for his people. Adopted and raised by the kindness of villagers in the place that he was abandoned, Jarco grew up to be a fantastic sailor and navigator in his village, he was the reason that this village knows many places and source for surviving the harsh life that they had, until one day the light came out from Jarco's body. The sign from the Gods that he was the chosen one after all despite being a half god, yet nevertheless, Jarco didn't want to apart from his village thus he became the leader and their God to be worshiped so he can always meet them forever. Jarco was a fine leader that lead his people through a harsh season and cruel devastating war, with him around, the villagers feel so safe, until one day he's just vanished. Jarco can't be found anywhere and the only note that was left behind is the note that says "It's time for the beginning come to an end" without any trace left. After 3 days of Jarco's disappearance, his village has been raided with swiftly due to that Jarco's missing. The news was spread across the sea and lands till all the leader who heard it hurried themselves to subjugating this village before someone else does. Till this day, Jarco can't be found nor the trace that proves any of Jarco's existence is truly real or not - Reports from Stone Carving of Temuku Island Vol.50, Year XX45 Statistic Units: 7★ Jarco: Sun God Jarco Skills 7★ Jarco: Sun God Jarco Leader Skill: Sun God's Power 40% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage & Adds DEF Ignoring effect to attack for 2 turn & Adds probable 1 turn ATK and DEF reduction for 3 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amounts. *''125% Boost to Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage, 100% chance to Ignore DEF and 30% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 30% after 30.000 Damage Dealt'' Extra Skill: Land and Sea 10% Boost to All Parameters & 10% Damage Reduction. *''+10% Boost to HP, ATK, DEF and REC to all allies'' Brave Burst: Sea, Wind, and Sky 5 powerful Fire, Water, and Earth attack on all foes (Boost damage relatives to remaining HP), 5 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Greatly Boost Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage and Add Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Effects to attack for 3 turns & Greatly Boost Own's Parameters for 3 turns. *''+2.5% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining, 100% Boost to Fire, Water and Earth Elemental Damage, 100% Boost to All Parameters for self'' Super Brave Burst: Universe Sea 10 powerful Fire, Water, and Earth attack on all foes (Boost Damage relatives to remaining HP), 5 powerful Fire attack on single foe (Consecutive uses Boost Damage), Greatly Boost BB ATK and Add Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Effects to attack for 3 turns & Boost ATK and DEF for Fire, Water, and Earth Element Type for 3 turns. *''+1% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining, +350% Boost to damage per use up to 2x, 200% Boost to BB ATK, 100% Boost to ATK and DEF for Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Type'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Sun God Marking 20 massive Fire, Water, and Earth attack on all foes (Boost Damage relatives to reamining HP), Enormously Boost BB ATK and Own's Parameters for 3 turns & Enormously Boost to Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage for 3 turns. *''+15% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining, 300% Boost to BB ATK, 150% Boost to All Parameters for self, 400% Boost to Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage'' Evolution Materials 7★ Jarco: Sun God Jarco Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Voyager God Jarco Quotes 7★ Jarco: Sun God Jarco Summon Quote: "Time has come for me to end some certain things, Summoner, use me with haste!" Fusion Quote: "I need to get more stronger for my next journey! Grant me more power so I can store this gifts until the right time of it!" Category:Cost 46 Category:Omni Evolution Rarity Category:Unit Category:Fire Category:2-Hit Combo Category:Male Unit